Make Me Believe
by Kagamichin
Summary: Eu queria acreditar e queria parar de sonhar. Queria acreditar que algum dia meus sonhos de tê-lo para mim se realizariam... -Gezette ; ReitaxRuki-


**N/A:** Reita e Ruki infelizmente não me pertencem T_T

A música também não me pertence, e sim à banda Godsmack.

Obs¹: A tradução da música não sei se está totalmente certa, portanto, por favor, caso não esteja certa me avise e diga onde! Porque eu peguei diretamente do site da terra...

Obs²: Insulina nas mãos gente! u.ú/

**

* * *

Make Me Believe**

_Ruki's Pov_

Eu estava trancado em meu quarto, deitado em minha cama, perdido em pensamentos... Perdido em meus sonhos não realizados e em minhas promessas não cumpridas. Desejei tanto que algum dia ele se importasse comigo, sonhei tanto que algum dia ele me abrasasse como um amante e não como um amigo...

_Throw away my dreams__  
__This fight for my life isn't getting behind me__  
__And I've been told to scream__  
__Where no one can hear me, it doesn't mean nothing_

_(Jogo fora meus sonhos__  
__A luta pela minha vida está me seguindo__  
__E eu então gritei__  
__Não consigo me ouvir,__  
__Não significa nada)_

Queria poder acreditar que tudo poderia dar certo e preferia não ter visto ele e Uruha conversando tão próximos, tão intimamente... E isso estava ocorrendo a algumas boas semanas. Parecia que me perseguiam, pois em todos os lugares que eu estava, lá estavam os dois loiros conversando próximo demais e envolvidos demais naquilo.

Sonhava em tê-lo somente para mim desde a primeira vez que o vi, mas parecia que Uruha era melhor do que eu, parecia que Reita preferia Uruha a mim...

Eu estava trancado, trancafiado nesse quarto, em meus pensamentos mais profundos. Desejando que tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim e que, quando eu acordasse, ele estaria ali, ao meu lado, dizendo que sempre fora meu...

Eu queria gritar. Mas não conseguia. É um sofrimento não conseguir alcançar o que tanto almejo. Eu poderia simplesmente ignorar tudo e continuar vivendo normalmente, porém meu coração não deixava. E eu ficava sofrendo, fazendo suposições que não me agradavam nenhum pouco sobre o que Reita fazia com Uruha e vice-versa.

Levantei de minha cama sem esperar que mais pensamentos resolvessem tomar conta de minha mente e fui em direção à cozinha. Eu precisava de algo doce, precisava me acalmar...

_So make me believe__  
__Just take me away from this hell I've created__  
__And I'm afraid__  
__I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down in flames_

_(Então me faça acreditar__  
__Apenas me tire deste inferno que criei __  
__E eu tenho medo __  
__Estou quebrando minhas promessas sabendo que vou arder em chamas)_

Assim que peguei uma barra de chocolate, sentei-me no sofá da sala e fiquei olhando para a televisão desligada. Era a pior coisa ficar em casa sem ter o que fazer e sozinho... Se pelo menos Reita estivesse ai comigo, eu não estaria entediado. Por mais que me doesse pensar que ele não quisesse nada comigo, ainda podia contar com sua amizade. Já era algo. Já amenizava toda aquela tortura quase que corriqueira.

Suspirei. Olhei para fora. Estava um dia relativamente bom; sem nuvens, nem frio, nem muito quente, uma temperatura amena, já que era primavera. _"Primavera... Reita ama a primavera..."_, e com esse pensamento sorri. Eu conhecia tanto dele e ele a mim que não sei como aquele loiro ainda não notou o que eu sinto por ele.

Levantei-me do sofá às pressas e peguei o celular em cima do balcão da cozinha. Fui nas ligações feitas e, como sempre, ele era o primeiro da lista. Sorri e cliquei no botão para ligar.

Tocou, tocou e tocou. Estava pronto para desligar, mas então a voz rouca e sensual dele se fez presente, pelo jeito que ele havia atendido estava dormindo... Ele era um dorminhoco! Como podia dormir tanto?!

"Rei-chan...? Te acordei?" - perguntei um tanto temeroso.

"Ah... Sim. Mas tudo bem, fale chibi!" - ele falou com a voz arrastada, o que realmente evidenciava o que eu havia pensado.

"Etto... Quer dar uma volta?" - falei rápido, mas ele entendeu.

"Hm... Só preciso me ajeitar, logo passo ali na sua casa." - pensava que ele recusaria, mas sorri abertamente, animada e prontamente respondi:

"Estarei te esperando Rei-chan!" - e desliguei assim que nos despedimos.

Talvez eu tivesse ainda alguma chance de tê-lo para mim...

_I know this can't be right__  
__There's got to be something more that I can live for__  
__And I can only hide__  
__Inside of this sickness for so long again_

_(Eu sei que pode não estar certo__  
__Existe mais alguma coisa pela qual eu possa viver __  
__Eu posso apenas me esconder __  
__Dentro dessa doença__  
__Então cobice novamente)_

E eu estava esperando-o há praticamente meia hora... Eu já estava pronto, devidamente vestido com uma calça de couro, para provocá-lo e uma blusa vermelha de tecido leve e levemente transparente. A maquiagem pesada nos olhos e os cabelos arrepiados.

Eu já havia andado pela casa toda, por causa de minha impaciência, se andasse mais abriria um buraco no chão! Até que finalmente a campainha tocou! Saí quase correndo da cozinha e fui atender a porta. Abri-a rapidamente e com um sorriso saudei Reita. Ele estava com uma calça jeans larga e rasgada, um cinto adornava o cós da calça e a regata preta levemente justa deixava um ar sensual. Os cabelos tipicamente ajeitados como nos lives e a maquiagem preta nos olhos. Perfeito.

Dei espaço para ele entrar, mas ele negou e me puxou para fora pelo pulso.

"Não vamos perder tempo, vamos logo!" - ele era um impaciente! E assim que tranquei a porta sai com ele em direção ao elevador do prédio. Ficamos em silêncio o percurso todo até chegarmos ao térreo.

Saímos do prédio e a pé fomos em direção a uma praça, não muito longe dali.

_So make me believe__  
__Just take me away from this hell I've created__  
__And I'm afraid__  
__I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down_

_(Então faça-me acreditar_

_Apenas me tire deste inferno que eu criei_

_Eu não tenho medo_

_Eu estou quebrando minhas promessas sabendo que irei cair.)_

Passaram-se horas e durante todo esse tempo conversávamos animadamente. Vez ou outra parecia alguma fã maluca e acabávamos por ter que dar certa atenção. Porém, Reita resolveu ir para um local mais calmo, onde não nos incomodassem. Segui-o até um canto um tanto escondido daquela praça. Sentamos então num banco, e realmente não tinha quase ninguém, muito dificilmente se via alguém passando por ali.

"Então, porque viemos para cá? Lá só tinha algumas pessoas, não estavam realmente incomodando..." - falei sério, mas na verdade eu só queria saber qual seria sua resposta.

_Make me believe__  
__Just take me away from temptation that's calling me__  
__And I'm afraid__  
__I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down in flames_

_(Então faça-me acreditar__  
__Apenas me tire deste inferno que criei __  
__E eu tenho medo __  
__Estou quebrando minhas promessas sabendo que vou arder em chamas.)_

"Hm... Tinha muitas pessoas e privacidade é bom às vezes, não acha?" - ele retrucou. Mas o que privacidade tem haver com fãs e pessoas ao nosso redor? Não havia problema algum em tê-los por perto, afinal, estávamos apenas conversando, como bons amigos!

"Privacidade? Privacidade para quê?" - perguntei curioso, no final, eu realmente não havia entendido o motivo de termos saído de lá.

"Hm... Por nada Ru-chan... Pro nada... Vai fazer algo à noite?" - ele desconversou, olhando para algum ponto daquele lugar e eu fuzilei-o com os olhos.

"Suzuki Akira, sabe que odeio quando não me respondem!" - por mais que eu o achasse extremamente atraente e estivesse perdidamente apaixonado por ele, não conseguia controlar minha irritação. E ele riu. Riu de minha expressão nenhum pouco amigável. Nossos olhos se cruzaram e então eu amenizei minha leve raiva.

_Running in circles__  
__Confusion is calling my name__  
__Hiding inside of this poisoning madness again__  
__I'm tired, I'm broken__  
__I'm walking along with the dead__  
__Will I ever feel like I once did?_

_(Correndo em círculos __  
__A confusão é meu nome __  
__Escondido dentro desta loucura novamente__  
__Estou cansado, Estou quebrado __  
__Estou andando como um morto __  
__Eu sempre sinto vontade....Mas o que eu fiz?)_

Ele me olhava tão profundamente, como se lesse minha alma. E eu fiquei com medo disso! Ele não poderia saber o que eu sentia! Não queria perder sua amizade! Mas ao mesmo tempo precisava me expressar, precisava mostrar que eu pertencia a ele, mesmo Reita não sabendo disso... Ainda...

Eu não sabia o que falar, e ele parecia estar tão mais perto do que antes... E estava! Pois podia sentir aquele cheiro característico e inebriante vindo dele. Como eu amava aquele cheiro! Eu desejava tanto! Desejava tanto que tudo o que eu almejava se tornasse realidade. Sem precisar mais correr feito louco para conseguir atenção ou mostrar minha existência para ele, mesmo ele sabendo que eu existia. Porém, queria que ele me visse como um amante! Não podia ser tão complicado assim ele notar isso, podia?!

E eu nem havia notado quando ele pegou minha face com uma de suas mãos e passou a acariciá-la. Eu me deleitei com aquele carinho e uma onda de coragem e sentimentos tomou meu corpo, que sem querer fechei os olhos, apreciando totalmente aquele toque quente, suave e gostoso.

Afinal o que estava acontecendo? De uma hora para outra Reita resolvia mostrar que poderia me ver de modo diferente? E Uruha?! O que Reita tinha com Uruha? O que Reita sentia por mim? O que ele queria comigo? Céus! Eram perguntas demais para um momento tão bom, tão aconchegante e deliberadamente perfeito. Poderia melhorar se ele me pegasse em seus braços e me beijasse. Então seria mais do que perfeito!

_So make me..._

_Make me believe__  
__Just take me away from this hell I've created__  
__And I'm afraid__  
__I'm breaking my own vows knowing I'll go down_

_(Então me faça acreditar_

_Apenas me tire deste inferno que eu criei_

_Eu tenho medo_

_Eu estou quebrando minhas promessas sabendo que irei cair.)_

Abri os olhos assim que senti a falta do calor de sua mão em minha face e fiquei encarando-o. Queria falar tudo o que eu precisava, queria indagá-lo e receber respostas. Queria tanta coisa! Mas nenhuma palavra queria deixar minha garganta. Talvez ele notou algo estranho em mim e então resolveu falar:

"Uruha tinha razão..." - URUHA?! Porque Uruha agora?! Me assustei com a menção do nome de nosso guitarrista e um tanto temeroso perguntei:

"O que ele tinha razão?" - ele sorriu docemente e não entendi. Então ele se aproximou DEMAIS de mim, quase colando nossas bocas.

"Que se eu não fizesse nada, você nunca iria falar ou agir, por medo..." - eu abri a boca para falar algo, mas senti sua boca contra a minha e sua língua já invadindo minha boca, enrolando-se com a minha língua numa dança sensual e delirante. Correspondi com a mesma vontade e desejo que ele.

Agarrei-me em seu pescoço, puxando levemente os cabelos loiros, como uma carícia. E pude o sentir colocar uma mão em minha nuca, me puxando para mais perto e sua outra mão estava apertando minha coxa. Eram tão bons aqueles toques! Era tudo o que sempre desejei e agora eu tinha! Nos separamos e ele me encarou e sorrindo disse:

"Graças ao Uruha e seus conselhos que isso aconteceu, então, agradeça a ele."

"Uruha? Ele... Como ele sabia sobre o que eu faria ou sentia?" - indaguei e ele riu, levemente sem graça.

"Hm ele disse que só eu não notei o quanto você é apaixonado por mim..."

Eu pude sentir minha face esquentar. Então Reita sabia de tudo o que eu sentia? Oh Deus! Eu estava perdido! E se...

"E você não notava o quanto eu sou apaixonado por você."

Meus pensamentos travaram ao escutá-lo falar tão docemente e sussurrando as palavras em meu ouvido.

_Make me believe__  
__Make me believe__  
__Make me believe__  
__I'm breaking my own vows, knowing I'll go down in flames_

_(Faça-me Acreditar __  
__Faça-me Acreditar__  
__Faça-me Acreditar __  
__Estou quebrando minhas promessas sabendo que vou arder em chamas)_

"COMO É?!" - me sobressaltei quando processei todas as palavras, apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros, afastando-o levemente de mim e ele riu divertido, mas logo ficou sério.

"É exatamente isso Takanori. Eu te amo. Acredite!"

"Eu..." - as palavras ficaram presas novamente em minha garganta e ele sorriu docemente, aproximando-se de mim e dando um leve selo em meus lábios, logo acariciando meus cabelos com uma mão, enquanto a outra entrelaçava nossos dedos. Eu sorri feito uma criança quando acaba de ganhar o urso de pelúcia mais fofo e lindo da loja.

"Eu te amo tanto Reita! Tanto! E... Eu acredito. Você faz com que eu acredite."


End file.
